


To you who carved his name in me

by otso



Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: AtsuHina, AtsuHinaWeek 2020, AtsuhinaWeek, Atsumu loves Hinata sm, Crime!AU, Fanfiction, Gen, Hinata as bodyguard, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Miya Twins are rich af, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Sad Ending, how to tag, silent Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otso/pseuds/otso
Summary: A thousand words cannot explain how much he wishes to rewrite the stars.Hinata Shouyo, a cursed name he wouldn't like for him to know.Day 1: Crime AU// AtsuHina Week 2020
Relationships: Hinata Shouyo/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778476
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

  
_'Maybe you are searching among the branches,_   
_for what only appears in the roots.'_   
_-Rumi_

  
"...ta..."

"Hinata!"

"Hinata Shouyo!"

Hinata glance beside him, seeing his childhood friend stands awkwardly.

"Let's go?" Shouyo looks back at the tombstone one last time and follows Kageyama Tobio. Before they could even get far from the tomb, Kageyama stops walking and so he did too.

"Didn't you bough that flower for her?" Kageyama pointed out. The ginger hair male look at his hand, still holding the dying white rose. He stares at it for seconds and sighed.

_For someone bright, a dying white rose doesn't fit her,_ he thought.

"You're not going to give it?" Kageyama asks again and Hinata shook his head.

The raven-haired male didn't ask why, who knows what a Hinata Shouyo is thinking. Despite the two growing up together, he never really understand the shorter male, and it probably got worse ever since middle school when Shouyo's family flew to Rio and live there.

Their way down the mountain is awkward. Kageyama wasn't the best when it comes to making a conversation. His awkwardness and Shouyo's silence even added, making it hard to think of a topic to talk about. Their last conversation was years ago, and it wasn't even about anything fun. Just talk about school homework or something like that. Albeit he wants to reconnect with Shouyo, seems like the boy is out of reach.

"Hinata, do you go to school?" He asks, giving the boy a side glance. And instead of a yes or no, he receives a head gesture of no. If Shouyo goes to school, he's probably a college student now, like Kageyama.

A lot of things changed. His height is like that of a high school student, but he has a leaned body, tanned skin, and mature facial expression. He's nothing like the Shouyo he knows.

"I... _work_ " His voice is pitchy but somewhat soft and for some reason, it sounded _tired_.

"Do you... do you do what your parents do?" He can't mention it. Kageyama has seen many sides of the Hinata family but he can't talk about it to just anyone. He can't because even his family and their business rely on the protection the Hinata family gives.

In the dark side of every street, the Hinata are known as the protector. They kill, they protect, they do dirty things, like that of the mafia. And even if Kageyama knows that all these are wrong, he is also old enough to know that peace sometimes demands sacrifice. ' _And they are the undertaker of that sacrifice'._

"So you do, _that_ ," awkwardly emphasizing the word _that_.

"I-- " he looked at Hinata who's looking straight on the road. "If you are a bee, will you be attracted to a marigold?"

Kageyama's brows furrow. "I, wha —is that a question?" Kageyama asks a little taken aback. To be asked by Hinata about a random thing, for some reason he couldn't think of a simple answer. He didn't know if he should take it seriously or it's just a random rhetorical question.

Hinata stopped walking, raising the withering white rose in the air. The light of the sun wrapping on his tan skin makes it look like he's glowing, his ginger hair turning gold under the sunlight. His eyes look bright and Kageyama thinks he likes it better than the dead eyes he's been seeing ever since he came back. Under the light of a blazing sun, Hinata looks like a child of the Sun.

"If I am a bee, I wouldn't like a marigold" Shouyo stared back at Kageyama, the wind dancing and swinging with their hair and clothes. The rustling sound of the trees as their background music. Kageyama couldn't help but think if Hinata is asking for an answer that will provoke big changes in his life.

A silly question about a bee and marigold felt so heavy on his shoulder. Now that Kageyama thinks about it, isn't bee only attracted to flowers with a delightful smell? Isn't marigold has a terrible smell? Plus it's a flower of death. Isn't bee likes all bright and good smells?

He doesn't, he wasn't sure.

  
A strong wind blew past them, and few of the petals of the white rose fell, getting drag away by the way. The two boys both follow it with their eyes until they can no longer see the petals.

Kageyama was pulled out of his trance when he notices the red-haired boy starts walking down the road.

Will he answer? If he did, will it save him?

"If..." He says voice a little louder. "If I am a bee, I would like to meet that marigold"

Hinata stops walking. He gulps.

"Because you don't judge a book by its cover right?" Kageyama added. Okay, that's lame. But Kageyama can't blame himself since he's not good at giving out words of wisdom or some shit.

"Natsu would probably like some marigolds, I should bring her some next time" is what Hinata replies before they start walking again.

Slowly, Kageyama tries to talk about a light topic, acting like there's nothing wrong with their lives now that years have passed since they last met.

"Thank you for accompanying me today, Mr. Kageyama. Then, I should be leaving now" Hinata said, giving out a 90-degree bow.

In front of many, strangers or not. Their relationship is just a master and servant. Because as long as Hinata is a Hinata, he's always standing behind someone he needs to protect.

As soon as Hinata came back, he quickly changes from his usual attire of black suit.

"Ah, Shrimpy! You're back" a familiar voice says and before he could even turn his back to face him, he felt a weight on his shoulder, a pair of arms hugging him loosely.

"It's no fun when you're not around" Atsumu pouted, hands still wrapped around Shouyo casually. He places his chin on top of Shouyo's head.

"Atsumu-sama, you should refrain from being careless around people, you know them or not, one weak move and they can easily take advantage of that" Shouyo took both Atsumu's arms wrapped around him and quickly pull them off of him escaping the hug. He faces Atsumu, who's still on his nightwear. He has bed hair and looks like he just woke up. "Even I could... kill you easily if you won't have a sense of doubt"

Atsumu face fell, and he gave Shouyo a stingy look.

"Shrimpy, you're no fun" Hinata almost sigh in front of his master, maybe thanking all gods he knows that Atsumu might stop pestering him today. Atsumu Miya is too much for him, he's spoiled and egocentric. He's nothing like his twin brother but Atsumu is also—

"But well, you're better than having Samu and his stupid bodyguard around"

 _Or no,_ Hinata noted.

He became one of the Miya twins' bodyguards as soon as he turned 15. Having to guard a much older and taller than him was a lot of work, not to mention the said tall male has a magnet for trouble. From picking up fights with other kids to being chased by girls and pulling pranks to almost everyone in the mansion.

It took him years to master not to be fazed by his master's eccentricity and to not fall on his traps because Atsumu loves pulling pranks to Shouyo.

Since Miya is a family of politicians and businessmen, they are very famous and powerful that also attract any kind of trouble. Resulting in many different kinds of hatred. Just last year, the twins were targeted on their way to school and because of that, the boys are being homeschooled.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Psst! Psst!" Hinata look around him only to see his master, peeking his head out of the slightly ajar door. "What is it, Atsumu-sama"

"Shhh! Come here, hurry!" He says gesturing his hand. Shouyo could see his master grinning widely and he couldn't help but sigh. He's probably planning to do something stupid again and probably planning to make Shouyo join him so he could escape if ever he got caught by his parent.

He felt a tug, Atsumu dragging him by his wrist as they both walk out of the door. "Atsumu-sama, it's almost past your bedtime. What are you planning to do again?" He said but still letting the older male drag him away. Hinata could see Atsumu holding a pack of lusis fireworks.

Watching the back of his master, carefree and expose. Shouyo wonder how does it feel to walk besides hi— ' _I shouldn't think of that'._

"We're here!" The younger male look at his surrounding to find that they are in the forest just behind the mansion connected to the garden. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, I know that you'll keep forgetting it, but don't worry, I won't," Atsumu said smiling. Hinata raises his eyebrow, staring at his master who's busy doing something with the bag of lusis firework.

"I don't understand what you mean" not that he understands what Atsumu is always thinking.

"Here, hold this" Atsumu held out a stick of lusis to him.

"Shrimpy, you tend to forget this although we keep doing this every year. You're so mean" The older grin, standing beside Hinata.

Atsumu stare to —who they call his bodyguard's eye. His amber eyes, under the night sky, look as dark as the deep forest right behind them. His tan skin glows. Hinata under the moonlight looks as mysterious celestial being as he already is. And at some point, he thought maybe Hinata is not a human but a God or a Fairy. Silly, but his image is too glorious.

Atsumu wishes, he could one day find the right door to his heart.

"Happy Birthday," he says smiling, as he lit the fireworks, the sparkles between them like a night sky of the meteor shower.

"I don't know your name, where you came from, your age, or even your real birthday. But today is a mark of you being my bodyguard for four years now. Don't forget, June 7 okay? Shrimpy." Atsumu reaches his hand out, moving the stray strands of hair in front of Shouyo. "Thank you, for protecting me"

Hinata wonder, if ever he was born in a different family, will he meet him? Will he experience this? Miya Atsumu is a dream, he wonders when will he wake up from this beautiful nightmare.

_But does he want to wake up?_

"Not that you have to keep doing this every year. Besides you don't have to thank me, it's my job to keep you safe" ' _Well, that's Shrimpy for you, he knows how to ruin a moment'._ Atsumu thought.

Atsumu stared at the empty sky. Remembering words his twin brother said. _"The two of you, are like those lines of the letter X. At some point, you'll cross path, but it won't be long until you have to continue forward and set in the different road"_

"Hey Shrimpy, let's not be like that letter X" Atsumu reach for Shouyo's hand and squeezed it.

The life of two boys in their teenage. It's too real, too frightening. Two people from a different path, trying to reach each other. Their past was unknown, their future is blurry, but their bond is strong.

"I don't understand what you mean, but okay." Hinata lightly squeezes Atsumu hand, as if assuring the boy he's here. He's here, and he won't go.

Hinata would like to always assure him he won't go. Because sometimes, Atsumu speaks as if both will be separated any minute now. His words are confusing, but they always sound afraid.

"Your name, will you tell me?"

 _'Hinata Shouyo'_ , is what he would like to say but, Hinata is a cursed name he wouldn't like Atsumu to know. He'd rather want to be called by the name he gave to him, even if it's just a Shrimpy. A name given by someone special is so much better than Hinata Shouyo.

"Your father specifically told me not to tell you. I'm sorry"

"Even just your first name?"

"Someday, I might tell you"

"Someday? Then you will stay with me forever?" He stood there, marveling over Atsumu's ripped lemon eyes. Eyes reflect the stars, one that holds Hinata's sanity.

"I'm not sure about forever, but I'll do my best to stay with you"

"Then, stay with me. It's your master's order"

"Yes, Atsumu-sama"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_' The life of man is solitary, poor, nasty, brutish and short'_   
_-Thomas Hobbes_

In an empty forest, wherein a scream would echo for seconds, but wouldn't be heard by anyone is where his dark deed is done. Dripping sounds of water and blood echoed softly. The panting of a body and sounds of dry sticks and leaves being crushed. The smell of wetland, moist mixing with the smell of sulfur, and the metallic taste of blood.

Hinata poured the container of gas down to the piles of dead bodies. Staring dead down on their battered body. _'Some of them are still alive'._ He remembers, _'just unconscious'._

Throwing all the shreds of evidence, he lit up the fire and watched everything —their body, their clothes-- burned down into ashes.

In front of him is hell. It's is chaos, hot, foul —it _reeks_. Hinata wonder who decides who will be evil and the good. Is it fate? Is it human? Is it decided from the very start? Killing someone, to protect someone. The good and bad, the line seems to blur between them.

"Thank you for the hard work, number 10," a man in a fancy three-layer suit said, giving Hinata a tap on his shoulder. The man walks past him, towards the glass wall of his office. "Now, I feel relief that they won't chase my sons again. Thank you for protecting Atsumu, Hinata-Kun"

"You don't have to worry about it. It's my job" the man stared at Hinata with a surprised look and then he let out a laugh.

"You are indeed a Hinata. Then, please keep protecting my son, " his lips curved into a smile, that is nothing like that of Atsumu's genuine one. His eyes glistening like a tiger on his prey.

_"Even if it means your life"_   
_' If a tree falls in the forest and no one is there to hear it. Does it make a sound?"_   
_\- Bishop George Berkeley_

Atsumu raised the flower made of glass and gold in the sky, covering his view of the moon. The beautifully carved glass sparkle with the help of the moonlight making it more magnificent than it already is. "Pretty" he mumbled. A certain red-haired male pop up in his head, making him smile even wider.

"What is it?" He heard a familiar voice asks.

"It's Marigold" he answers cheerfully. "Marigold?"

"Hmm, I had it customized for Shrimpy." He shows the accessory to his twin brother. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Atsumu receives a hmm and a nod from him. Osamu handed him a glass of wine, which he gladly took. "Why would you give someone a flower of death?" The gray-haired man asks, twirling the glass of wine in his hand.

"Huh, what are you talking about. Marigold isn't just a flower for dead. Marigold are flowers that protect you from evil. Like Shrimpy. He always protects me" Osamu watches his twin brother smile like an idiot, staring at the jewelry.

"Yes, so girly"

"Shut up. You're just jealous coz your bodyguard is an old fart"

 _'But isn't marigold a flower of jealousy? That kid, maybe at some point, is jealous of you and what you have'._ Osamu didn't dare to say it. Atsumu is too stubborn to correct or to control. If ever he's really serious about that kid, even Osamu himself wouldn't be able to stop him.

Forbidden love, always result in a tragic ending, and if it does end up like Romeo and Juliet, Osamu knows _'who he will save'._

"Anyway, speaking of, where is he?" Osamu is used to seeing the red hair male sticking beside him in every possible way. Now it looks unusual when the said male is not beside his twin brother.

"Shrimpy is in a mission."

"Mission?"

" _'I'm running an errand for your father'_ he said, but I'm pretty sure that old man made him do something again. Shrimpy is..." Atsumu sigh, glancing back outside his room and back to the marigold, he's holding.

He couldn't hide the pain and worry on his face. "He's shouldn't be doing things like that, he's too young" Atsumu is old enough to understand what behind politics and business. The dark side of it. Where, he for sure, will enter in the future.

_'You shouldn't be pitying him.'_

"How could you be so sure he's still young? Looks can be deceiving" _'and feelings can be deceiving too.'_

"Yes, yes, my lord. Can you please shut up?" The blonde male waves his hand, rolling his eyes out of irritation. Osamu won't understand because he doesn't have anything that similar to him. To love someone from a different world or simply, to love.

"I don't care about Shrimpy's age. But someday, I'll pull him out of that hole." He said positively. Thinking about those plans he never mentions to anyone but Osamu.

Growing up to be a perfect obedient child of someone powerful. Miya Atsumu sometimes wishes to just live in a place where there's an endless field of grass and land, a sea as calm and clean as the blue sky, a house far away from anyone. Living with a certain red-haired male —and probably with his twin if he stops whining.

"And when that happened, you have to help me," he said pointing to Osamu.

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm your twin you know."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_'The darker the night, the brighter the stars'_   
_-Fyodor Dostoyevsky_

"What are you doing?" Hinata asks, closing the book he's currently reading. He tilts his head a little, glancing at the shadow hiding behind the pillar of the room. In was silence for minutes, when he heard a sigh and the male hiding behind showed up. The light reveals the tall male in all black, highlighting his blonde hair and honey skin.

"Why do you always know that I'm hiding?" He asked scratching the back of his head. He walked towards where Hinata, sitting across him.

_'Your smell'._

"What are you reading?" The blond asks, picking up the forgotten book beside him. He read the title of the book and then put it down as soon as he read the word _'life'_

"Geh, I don't understand this kind of book" Hinata laugh a little, picking up the book and Atsumu couldn't help but stare at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's so rare to see you smile, that's why I'm savoring it" Atsumu says teasingly, resting his head on the palm of his hand. He didn't notice his bodyguard's flustered face.

"You're too carefree" is what Hinata retorts back, standing up to return the book, and probably to hide his red face. _'Stop, stop it, Shouyo'._

"Hey, Shrimpy, I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Did you ever stop to think, and then forget to start again?" Hinata stares at Atsumu, raising an eyebrow. "What's with that Winnie the Pooh reference?"

Atsumu stood up from where he is sitting, shoving his hands on his pocket, he walked towards where Hinata is, standing tall until all Hinata could do is to look up to him.

They stared at each other's eyes. The dead amber eyes in which the more Atsumu stared at it, the livelier it gets. Those freckles spreading on his face. Those long lashes. If you ask Atsumu what he likes the most about him, he wouldn't be able to answer, because he likes everything about him.

"I like you" he pulls the pendant out of his pocket, looking at it before reaching out for Hinata's hand.

"I know you don't feel the same, but I want to give this to you" Atsumu smiles bitterly as he places the pendant on his palm. Maybe his hand stays there for a little bit longer than intended to. Feeling the roughness of the hand, who had killed many. A contrary to Atsumu's soft, untainted hands.

"Hey, Shrimpy say something" he mumbles raising his head to realize that their face is too close. But Atsumu doesn't mind, instead, he looks at his eyes, searching for something. Searching for his reaction. Maybe staring at his eyes, might give him an answer. Instead, he felt Shouyo put his hand on the taller's forehead.

"Atsumu-sama, did you catch a fever?"

"Shrimpy," he said sighing. Atsumu took the hand on his forehead, squeezing it. "I'm serious here"

Hinata smiles a little and made the blond heart skip a bit. Atsumu thinks he suddenly felt like he can do everything. His smile grew wider as he touches Hinata's cheek, trying to catch his attention.

They stared at each other, face slowly coming together, until they can feel the warm breathe, feeling the ticklish hair on their forehead.

Hinata's heart made an acrobatic leap as Atsumu's lips landed on his forehead, then on the tip of his nose, on his cheeks.

He slowly closed his eyes, feeling the warmth and softness of Atsumu's lips. The feeling of Atsumu's touch, as soft as cotton. Never he felt to be held so delicate by soft hands.

And then, he felt his lips crashing on a much softer one.

Their first kiss.

It wasn't awkward even if it's their first time, it was just so.... natural and magical. The way their lips fit each other so perfectly like Adam and Eve.

It wasn't like that of a movie with fireworks and bands, but there was a night filled with thousands and thousands of stars shining ever so brightly, much better than anything else.

The kiss felt so nice, ...so right, ...so perfect. It was soft and short but it hadn't made the effect less euphoric.

And when Atsumu pulls away and stares at his blushing face. He realizes that he would never let him go anymore.

Their forehead touches, standing next to each other and sharing the same air. Just a few minutes, just holding and feeling each other's movement, just enjoying the minutes they have. Atsumu kisses his ginger hair as he holds Hinata closer. Though it was for a brief moment, the thought of him being Hinata's, and Hinata being his was already overwhelming. And the thought of letting him go is just heartbreaking. He would never, ever do.


	5. Chapter 5

_''You who suffer because you love, love still more. To die of love is to live it."_   
_\- Victor Hugo_

There was a man once said "To do two things, is to do neither" Hinata marvels if this applies to love and protection. Because if he had to choose between two, he wonders if he would survive.

"Atsumu sama, Atsumu, wake up" he shakes his body violently, whispering to the man's ear. The taller male stirs awake, eyes blinking slowly as he tried to figure out the man in front of him in the darkroom.

"Shrimpy? Wha —what's going —" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as a loud noise from the outside interrupted him. "What is that? What's going on?" He asks in panic, standing up from his bed.

"We need to hurry, your father and Osamu-sama are waiting for you" Hinata pulls him, not giving the man a chance to grasp what's happening. He slowly opens the room from his door, looking around to see enemies lurking in the corner.

"Are we, are we being attacked?"

"Yes. Someone has slipped passed inside the mansion" another set of loud bang came from behind them followed by a scream. Atsumu once again felt that fear he had long abandoned tugging on him. "Atsumu?"

"Atsumu?" He looked beside him to see his bodyguard looking at him worriedly. "I —'m fine" he assures but inside him is a conflict of emotions he wouldn't dare to give attention to.

"I'm going to protect you" Hinata replies squeezing his hand.

They walked past the hallway. Hinata shooting down enemies easily like swatting flies.

Atsumu couldn't figure out what he is feeling right now. Seeing Hinata kill easily, like a machine without emotion. He wonders if his confession that night was truly returned to him. Or was it another facade, knowing it will hurt him so bad if Hinata wouldn't like him back?

He was too occupied with what's going on that only then he heard the piercing sound, Hinata had pulled him back. And he heard the shorter male grunt. Atsumu's eyes widen as he looks around Hinata to see his arm bleeding.

He opens his mouth to call his name, only to stop. He doesn't know his name. Atsumu felt useless as he watches his bodyguard pants heavily, as he tears the sleeves of his clothes and tying it to his wound.

 _'What am I doing?'_ Atsumu wonders. He quickly shook his head, taking the piece of clothes from Hinata and tying it on his wounded arm. "A-are you okay?"

"We need to hurry" is what Hinata answered. He stood up, unloading, and loading his gun. Hinata stops, holding Atsumu on his shoulder to meet his eyes. He smiled at him. "Stop worrying, it's just a scratch"

"Don't die" is Atsumu's desperate plea. It might be his imagination but he heard Hinata laugh. Out of all the frightening sound of guns and screams, his laugh is comfort for Atsumu.

They run towards the library, slipping past through the secret emergency exit. Behind the door is where his twin brother, his father, and some of their few guards are waiting.

"Samu!"

As soon as Atsumu saw his twin brother, he quickly runs towards him, he wouldn't admit it but he was glad to hug his twin brother.

"Scaredy cat" Osamu mumbles smiling and he receives a punch in the gut from Atsumu. "Ow, that's hurt, asshole"

"Who are you calling scaredy-cat?"

"Stop it now. We have to hurry" their father interrupts. His face clearly shows irritation. The twins shut their mouths as they follow their father towards the helicopter waiting for them. Three in total.

Inside the helicopter, buckled and safe. Atsumu noticed a box of first aid kit in front of him. "Oh, right. Shrimpy is wounded!" He said to no one. He reached for the first aid kit and was about to unbuckle his seatbelt when Osamu stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Shrimpy was wounded, we need to..." His voice trailed off as he notices his surrounding. Besides him is where his brother sitting, across him is his bodyguard and across Atsumu is another guard he doesn't remember the name.

"Wait, wait. Where's Shrimpy?" He asks panicking. He looked outside, searching for the fiery red hair. His eyes landing on him just not far from him. Hinata was talking to his father, but their eyes met. There's something about Hinata's piercing eyes that scared Atsumu, making his breath hitch.

He tried not to jump to a conclusion, yet as he watches his father enter the helicopter, Hinata walking away —away from where he is. An ugly feeling from inside him surfaces.

Atsumu eyes widen. "No..."

"No, no!" He tried to remove his belt but he couldn't. He looked back at Hinata who's looking back at him. Eyes as dead as the night, his expression remained unfazed as Atsumu tried to removed his seat belt, shouting at the pilot and to his brother.

"Atsumu, stop it!"

"No! What are you doing? Why are we leaving him? He'll die! Osamu, he —he will" Suddenly it was harder to breathe, his ribs felt tight, squeezing his heart out, he looked back to Hinata again. Searching for an answer.

Hinata pulls out the pendant hiding inside his shirt, trying his best to show it to Atsumu, forcing himself to smile. At that time, Atsumu wonders if that night they've told each other what they feel, made changes on what Hinata's decision today.

He had so many questions he wants to know, from his name to where he came from, his age, his birthday, —if he does truly love him.

"Name!" He shouted. "You haven't told me your name! You just can't —Come back here, Shrimpy!"

His voice rough, his throat hurts, his eyes stinging with hot tears, yet the most painful feeling is that throbbing organ inside him. Banging on his chest, begging him to pull Hinata back _. 'Take him back'_

The ginger hair male opened his mouth, saying the name Atsumu's been wanting to know for so many years. And the last thing Atsumu remembers is the back of that ginger red-haired male walking away from him.

_"So it's true when all is said and done,_ _grief_ _is the price we pay for love."_

-E.A. Bucchianeri

\-------

It's a misconception that because marigold is a good bug repellant, it included the bees. Marigold indeed has a terrible smell, but honeybees are attracted to this flower. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's almost 23:28 pm here and I just finished this. Hahaha. It's my first time joining this kind of activity and I'm happy that it's AtsuHina, coz I love them.


End file.
